During holiday seasons when gift giving is common, most department stores and the like maintain wrapping departments where decorative wrappers may be applied to customers' purchases. This operation is expensive and time consuming since the decorative overwrap must be cut to the proper size, folded about the box in which the purchase is contained and then attached thereto in a neat and attractive manner. The invention disclosed herein, a tubular carton combined with a decorative overwrap, obviates much of the time and expense involved in this operation. The carton need only be squared up into tubular form, the contents inserted and the ends folded in the manner prescribed to provide a decoratively overwrapped carton in one quick, efficient operation.